Happy Birthday Neji!
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: People throw Neji a surprise birthday party, Neji gets drunk and Kakashi makes his move. KakashixNeji. Yaoi!


_Hello people, another fan fiction with Neji! Woohoo! Anyway some warnings would be that this is a yaoi, boyxboy smex yea! It's also between two people who have a major age difference and if you don't like this, please don't read. Oh yeah, I definitely don't own Naruto because if I did it probably would be all about yaoi and yuri. So no, I don't own Naruto. Well please read and enjoy._

**Happy Birthday Neji**

It was Neji's birthday and he was at the Ichiraku Ramen stand with his hyperactive blonde friend Naruto. Why was he at a ramen shop on his birthday? He was out, sitting in a ramen shop because he cared for his blonde friend who had asked him to meet him and to give him some advice on a problem he was having. Right now, Neji was seriously regretting agreeing to this. His eye was twitching as his friend related his problem to him.

"I really like Sasuke, but I don't like always being the uke. I want to be seme at least once, you know what I mean?" Neji's eye just kept on twitching as Naruto said this to him. He knew that Sasuke and Naruto were going out, but he really did not want to know about there life in the bedroom.

"Is that really why you asked me here Naruto?" Neji asked slowly. Naruto looked at him nervously. Neji really did not like that look.

"Of course Neji. I really need your advice on what to do with about this problem," Naruto said in a sweet, innocent voice. Neji really did not like this.

"You need to talk to Sasuke about this Naruto. I'm going home now," Neji said, standing up.

"NO! You can't!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and grabbing Neji's arm. Neji glared at Naruto who looked nervous and scared.

"What's going on Naruto?" Neji asked, a little suspicious of Naruto's jumpiness.

"Nothing." Naruto looked away. That did it, Neji was sure something was going on now. All he had to do was figure out what.

"Naruto, why don't you and I hang out tonight? Maybe watch a movie at _my_ house." The way Neji said my made Naruto cringe.

"Um, I don't think so Neji," Naruto said cautiously.

"But Naruto, it's my Birthday. I want to spend some time with you," Neji said, his eyes growing large and pleading. There were quite a few things Neji was good at, and one of those things was acting. He could see the range of emotions flash through Naruto's eyes, nervousness, guilt, and finally helplessness. Neji had him now; Naruto was going to crack.

"We can't hangout tonight Neji, not that I don't want to, but everyone is throwing you a surprise birthday party." Naruto cringed after he said this because he knew how much Neji hated surprises and parties.

_A surprise birthday party, damn it, I hate parties. But I guess I have to deal with it because I will not let them see how much I hate this idea. Damn my Hyuga pride. _

While Neji was thinking this Naruto was sighing in relief that he might just walk away from this without a bruised face.

Meanwhile, at Neji's house, the party preparations weren't going so well. "Damn stupid streamers," a loud cry rang through the room. Everyone in the room liked up to see Kakashi flailing his arms around with a streamer that said _Happy Birthday_ stapled to his hand. Everyone burst out laughing because it was just so funny to see an amazing ninja be defeated by something like a birthday streamer.

Now, let me break down who was doing what. Sakura and Hinata were in the kitchen baking the cake and other treats. Lee and Gui were in the living room racing to see who could blow up the most balloons in the shortest amount of time. Shikamaru and Chouji were tying the strings on the balloons and Shikamaru kept muttering "Troublesome" as some of the balloons floated to the ceiling and out of reach. Ino was arranging flowers in different places around the room, and Tenten was helping with specific instructions from Ino. Shino was helping Kakashi put up the streamers with the help of his bugs. You might be wondering where Sasuke is at this time, well he's here of course but he's sitting in a dark corner with a smirk on his face as he watches everyone run around trying to finish the preparations before Naruto brings Neji back to his house.

Finally, the preparations were complete and it was about five minutes until Naruto and Neji were supposed to return so they turned out the lights and hid behind various objects.

"Sorry Neji," Naruto said as they made it to Neji's door.

"It's okay Naruto," Neji said, slowly unlocking and swinging his door open. He flipped on the light and everyone jumped out yelling "SURPRISE!" Everyone's face dropped as they saw his unsurprised face. "NARUTO!" everyone yelled. Naruto 'meeped' and hid behind Neji.

"He can be really persuasive at times," came Naruto's muffled voice from behind Neji. Neji smirked and walked further into the room and said, "It's cool, let's just start the party okay." Everyone agreed, and the party started.

The party was going great. Everyone was having a good time, and a lot of them were drunk. Neji _was _having a lot of fun until the horde of girls flocked around him. Ever since Naruto and Sasuke had got together, Sasuke's fan club had disbanded and had reformed as the Neji Hyuga fan club.

Now, the slightly tipsy girls were hanging onto Neji and trying to get him to dance with them. Neji was using all his self-control to not fling the girls off of him and walk away. Neji was quite sure he could see Sasuke off in the corner with a smirk pointed in his direction. _Damn that Uchiha, _he thought.

Neji decided that the best way to deal with this annoying situation was to drink, and to drink a lot.

Neji had lost track of the number of drinks he had had, but all he knew was that he was glad that most of the girls had backed off and passed out in a corner of the room. The rest of the girls had moved off to another corner of the room, and he had a feeling that they were trying to come up with a plan to corner him and take advantage of him. He definitely had to find a way out of this.

A loud crash attracted Neji's attention to the other side of the room and what he saw made him laugh. Kakashi, who was obviously drunk, had been standing on a table and had toppled over the side onto the floor. _Wow, in that position Kakashi is pretty hot, wait that's not what I meant, but with his shirt riding up I can see his stomach…eep…bad thoughts._ Neji wanted to mentally slap himself for his perverted thoughts towards the gray-haired jounin.

Neji took another shot of very strong liquor that burned as it ran down his throat. Neji started walking over to Kakashi to help him disentangle himself with the chair he had toppled over on his way up from the floor. Neji grabbed Kakashi under the arms and hoisted him up, but when Kakashi stood up he stumbled over and fell forward, crashing his lips on Neji's.

Neji's eyes widened as Kakashi's soft lips touched his. They widened even further still when Kakashi's wet tongue slipped out to stroke Neji's lips. Neji gasped and Kakashi took that opportunity to explore Neji's mouth. Neji stood there with Kakashi's tongue roaming around his mouth; he was so surprised that he didn't even respond. Kakashi pulled back for air, staring with hooded eyes at the panting Hyuga.

Kakashi could tell that the Hyuga was surprised and he could see the hint of lust in those lightly colored eyes. Kakashi wasn't as drunk as he seemed, in fact he hadn't even had one drink. He was just acting in his attempts to get the Hyuga right where he wanted him. It wasn't easy trying to get the stoic Hyuga to show emotion or figure out that Kakashi's subtle actions were a way of saying that he liked him. So, Kakashi had figured that if subtlety didn't work on the Hyuga then he would have to take action. So he did, and such wonderful results.

Neji couldn't believe what had just happened. Kakashi had kissed him and Neji had liked it. He was thinking about this revelation when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him to a strong chest. Neji looked up and Kakashi pressed his lips against Neji's. Neji moaned as Kakashi's tongue stroked his lips and he granted Kakashi entry to his hot, wet cavern. This time around Neji actually responded to the kiss, and his and Kakashi's tongues fought for dominance. Neji was slowly losing the battle as Kakashi's skilled tongue over powered him.

Neji gasped as he was lifted up into Kakashi's arms and he wrapped his legs around the Jounin's waist. Neji pulled back and panted for air. Kakashi smirked and started walking towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms. He stopped at the last room and opened the door revealing Neji's immaculately clean room. Kakashi kicked the door closed behind him, and dropped Neji on the center of the bed.

Kakashi climbed onto the bed and straddled Neji's waist. He swooped in for another kiss, only this time it was slower and held more emotion. Kakashi slowly trailed kisses from Neji's lips to his neck. He licked and nipped his way to the juncture between Neji's neck and shoulder and bit down hard drawing blood. Neji moaned at the feeling of pain clouded by pleasure as Kakashi licked the blood away from the small wound he had inflicted on him.

Kakashi trailed his hands down Neji's sides until he reached the hem of his shirt and he pulled the shirt up and off the younger shinobi. He looked at the Hyuga's pale, well-sculpted chest and smiled. He brought his lips to Neji's chest and slowly licked Neji's nipple as he pinched the other. Neji moaned and arched into the touch wanting more. In answer to Neji's pleading moan Kakashi trailed his tongue down to Neji's abdomen, and nipped at the hipbone that was slightly revealed over the low riding jeans the Hyuga was wearing.

Kakashi made quick work of the jeans, pulling them off in one quick motion. What he saw made him smirk. Neji's boxers were black with gray dogs chasing birds. "I like your boxers," he said with humor blatantly obvious in his tone.

Neji blushed and turned his head to the side saying, "Shut up!"

Kakashi laughed and then kissed Neji again. He then pulled Neji's boxers off revealing the Hyuga's erection. He bent and licked the tip and he heard Neji's pleasured moan. He engulfed the Hyuga's whole length and slowly bobbed his head up and down. Kakashi held Neji's hips down as the Hyuga arched into his ministrations. When he felt that Neji was close he stopped and drew back to look down at the blushing, panting Hyuga.

Neji let out a frustrated groan as Kakashi stopped. He looked up at the older shinobi and gasped as he saw him without his mask. The older man's face was flawless except for the scar that ran over his left eye. Kakashi had removed his hitai-ate, his mask and his shirt. Neji felt kind of uncomfortable knowing that he was the only one completely naked. Kakashi saw Neji's nervousness and removed his pants and boxers quickly and watched as Neji's lust-filled gaze took in his naked form.

Kakashi leaned forward, his face hovering above Neji's, and he slowly ground his erection against Neji's. He smirked in satisfaction as he heard Neji moan softly and toss his head back. Kakashi's hand slowly trailed down Neji's side and then traced his puckered entrance. Neji whimpered softly as Kakashi drew back and placed three fingers in front of Neji's face. Neji scrunched up his nose confused. "Suck," Kakashi said.

Neji obeyed and grabbed Kakashi's wrist and hesitantly licked the pad of each finger (this was his first time after all) but when he heard Kakashi's low moan, he confidently closed his mouth around the three fingers and sucked. He stroked each finger slowly with his tongue. Kakashi pulled his fingers from Neji's sinfully warm mouth with a soft 'pop' and trailed his fingers back down to Neji's entrance.

Kakashi kissed Neji as he slipped his first finger into Neji's warm, tight hole. He pulled his finger in and out for a bit before he added a second finger scissoring the two to stretch Neji's hole. Neji whimpered at the pain and Kakashi stroked his erection helping him relax as he added his third finger. When he felt that Neji was stretched enough he removed his fingers and positioned his length at Neji's entrance.

"Relax," Kakashi whispered before he pushed into Neji's tight hole. Neji bit his lip at the pain, and he felt a few tears slide down his cheek. Kakashi licked the tears from Neji's cheek and started to move in and out of the Hyuga's tight, virginal hole. He knew that he had hit Neji's pleasure spot when he heard a loud moan from the younger shinobi. Neji clawed at Kakashi's back as he hit his prostate again and again.

Kakashi started to pump Neji's cock, ramming into Neji's hole harder and faster as he got closer to release. Suddenly, Neji moaned loudly and arched his back as he came all over Kakashi's hand. The contracting of Neji's hole around Kakashi's length made him come a few seconds after Neji.

Kakashi pulled out of Neji and collapsed next to him on the bed, pulling him to his chest and snuggled his nose into Neji's sweaty shoulder. He felt Neji's breath even out as he fell asleep and he drifted off to sleep himself.

Neji woke up to a sense of warmth and security. When he tried to get up he felt strong arms tighten their grip around his waist. He looked down and he saw Kakashi, and last nights events came rushing back and he blushed, feeling the twinge in his back from their activities.

Kakashi woke up when Neji moved, and he looked up at the blushing Hyuga. He smiled and He pulled Neji down for a scorching kiss. He wasn't about to let the Hyuga believe he had regretted last night when he had been working for months to get Neji to notice his feelings for him.

"I love you Neji," Kakashi whispered in Neji's ear. Neji gasped and looked shocked. Kakashi kissed him again, and used that kiss to show Neji just how much he cared.

"I love you to Kakashi," Neji panted as he tried to catch his breath. They kissed again and lay back down on the soft comforter on the bed.

_Yea, another fan fiction done. It's only my third I'm so happy. I pretty much live for reviews, so please review. I love you!!_


End file.
